


What's Up Danger?

by kaicahuates



Category: NCT (Band), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, both yuta and kun are hot CEOs.. youre welcome, it's mark lee day and spider-man day .. how could i NOT, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicahuates/pseuds/kaicahuates
Summary: The hero halts his swing and lands on the sidewalk with a gentle drop. Mark looks down at the person in his arms, “You need to be more careful. Some drivers don’t really care about pedestrians.” Mark starts to lecture.“뭐?!” the boy in his arms exclaims. The use of his native tongue throws Mark off his lecture about street safety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo.. it's been a while since i've uploaded something.. this is only a part of this spidey au that i have tucked in my docs.. but since it's my son mark lee's birthday and spiderman day, i wanted to upload this in honor of my son.. 
> 
> this was mainly inspired by this [fanart](https://twitter.com/rawraau/status/1081955864624345088?s=20) by rawraau on twitter ! it's my favorite spidey!mark fanart
> 
> and this mainly takes inspo from spider-man: homecoming but also the spider-man ps4 game and spider-man: into the spiderverse (obviously)
> 
> EDIT: i changed jaemin's father from just a random character to having kun as his adoptive father so yeah that happened 
> 
> okay, enjoy (as usual, excuse grammar and typos)

Mark lands on the roof with little noise. The day has been rather slow for Spider-Man, which Mark sees as a good thing. He only had to break up one fight today. Slow days like this left Mark wanting to do more. It felt weird for him to have nothing to do as Spider-Man.

He sits on the ledge of the building with legs crossed. Since the day is so slow, Mark decides that now is a good time to have his snack. Taeyong would be making dinner once he gets home, but swinging around the city builds an appetite. Mark brings his backpack into this lap and takes out the sandwich he received from one of the grandmas he helped earlier today.

Mark never took payment for his deeds, but food was an exception. Mark pulls off his mask and breathes in fresh air. A content hum escapes him as he bites into his food.

He eats his sandwich in comfortable silence as takes in the sight of the city. The sky is tinted orange as the sun finally sets. Mark could still hear the cars below and the occasional conversation from atop of the building. He never realized how loud the city was until he could escape it; either by swinging through the city or being perched onto rooftops. Whenever his regular life and hero life would get to be too much, Mark would find the highest building and just try to focus.

Thankfully, New York didn’t have a shortage of tall buildings.

Using the most of his free time, Mark checks his phone. There’s a text from Donghyuck and Mark opens the message. Donghyuck only sent a link to a news article:

**QianTech founder meets with Yuta Nakamoto ahead of NCT summit.**

_Ahead of tomorrow’s Neo Culture Technology summit, industry leaders Yuta Nakamoto and Qian Kun, Qian accompanied by his son, rang the closing bell for the New York stock exchange. The QianTech founder’s showcase is one of the most anticipated of the year. Tomorrow’s showcase will be held at Nakamoto Industries._

A small gasp leaves Mark. QianTech was the leader in nanotechnology, which Mark was heavily interested in. Aside from real world application, there was so much potential to upgrade his gadgets and suit. He reads the rest of the article with fascination. Mark wanted nothing more than to see that type of technology up close.

“I could technically sneak in,” Mark mumbled to himself. He held his internship at Nakamoto Industries, he could pretend he’s working the event. Although, if Yuta caught him, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Mark never understood why Yuta gave him the internship, if he couldn’t be apart of something like this.

Yuta did give him his own lab and a place to work on his suit, but never allowed him to see new technology or attend any of the events. Despite being done with his first year of university, Mark still felt like he was being cornered into the kids' table.

He finishes his meal with a sigh. As the sunsets further past the skyline, Mark can feel the wind picking up. He figures that he should head home now, before the wind picks up any faster. “Should we go home, Karen?” Mark asks his suit AI. Karen wasn’t a real person, only artificial intelligence, provided by Yuta himself. Mark liked talking to her. It made his patrols less lonely and Karen came in handy during combat.

“There are no reports of crime in the area,” Karen responds, “There’s no reason for you to patrol tonight. You still have to finish your readings, Mark.”

Mark lets out a groan as he stands up. “Don’t remind me, Karen.” Mark swings his backpack on and dons his mask. Within moments, the sky had darkened and Mark shouldn’t keep Taeyong waiting. “Karen, can you send Taeyong my usual text?”

“Done.”

“Thanks.” Mark huffs as he jumps off the ledge while shooting his web towards a taller building. Even with his mask, Mark can feel the air rushing past his ears. While swinging through the city, Mark tries to keep an eye out for anything unusual.

One car chase would be fun right about now.

Mark’s wish goes ungranted, but he still keeps his eyes peeled. He swings around a corner when e notices something floating in the air. At first, mark dismissed it as bird but its movements are too fluid. Also, New York doesn't have pigeons that are lilac colored.

The ear piercing honk draws Mark's attention away from the object. Immediately, his vision zooms onto the upcoming intersection. Time slows down and Mark is able to examine the situation in seconds. His heart quickens as he sees that a semi-truck is barreling towards a lone pedestrian crossing the street.

Mark lets himself drop closer to the ground and then shoots another rope of web towards one of the buildings ahead. He picks up speed and in one swift motion, he grabs the pedestrian by the waist. Mark pulls them away from the street and out of danger. Another honk follows as the semi-truck speeds past them.

The hero halts his swing and lands on the sidewalk with a gentle drop. Mark looks down at the person in his arms, “You need to be more careful. Some drivers don’t really care about pedestrians.” Mark starts to lecture.

“_뭐_?!” the boy in his arms exclaims. The use of his native tongue throws mark off his lecture about street safety.

Dark eyes look up at him in shock. The yellow toned lights make it had for mark to pinpoint the other's hair color. It looks light, but was it blonde? Honey blonde? It makes him wonder what it looks in the normal lighting.

“Are you okay?” Mark asks in Korean. Before the other can respond, there’s a voice that shouts in the distance.

“Jaemin!” The voice comes from across the street.

Mark figures that’s his name, seeing at how the other cranes his neck to look around. A part of Mark finds him familiar. The name doesn’t ring a bell, but Mark swears he’s seen him before.

The boy, Jaemin, turns back to look at him with wide eyes. Neither of them say anything, but Mark realizes he’s still holding Jaemin by the waist. The flush underneath his mask grows deeper as Mark notices that Jaemin has his arms wrapped around his neck.

“I'm okay,” the other whispers, “We should let go now, people are staring.”

Mark turns to see some people gathered around and mummering at the sight. Both of them drop their hands and try to gather their bearings. Mark literally crawls up onto the wall, trying to escape his embarrassment.

“As I was saying,” Mark clears his throat, “You should really be careful when crossing the street. That truck wasn’t slowing down for anything.” Mark continues his lecture.

“Sorry, it was my scarf.” Jaemin says softly, looking down. “It blew away and I didn't want to lose it.”

A scarf, that’s what Mark saw floating in the air then.

“A purple scarf? lilac? I'm not really good with colors right now.” Mark rambles. Jaemin quickly looks up at him and eagerly nods at him.

“Yes! I tried to chase after it.” Jaemin admits the last part quietly.

“I'll keep an eye out for it.” Mark offers without thought. If Mark happened to find it while on patrol, it wouldn’t hurt to return it. “Jaemin, is that your name?”

Eyes light up at the offer and Mark swears that he sees tears in them.

Jaemin nods at his question, “Yes, it is. Thank you, Spider...man?” Mark can hear jaemin’s accent as he tries to say his (hero) name.

Cute, Mark thinks for a moment. Really cute.

“Mark, incoming call from Taeyong.” his suit interrupts. Mark remembers that he’s supposed to be home already. Taeyong would start having a fit if he arrived home late.

“Jaemin, it was nice to meet you, but i have to go! Stay out of traffic!” Mark says before jumping off the wall and swinging away. “Let’s see each other soon!” he yelled over his shoulder. As Mark turns back, he sees Jaemin waving softly back at him.

Definitely cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first things first, i made some tweaks to the first chapter to have kun be jaemin's father. i previously just had jaemin's father be a random character but with some help i figured that i should change that. also idea of having kun being a handsome ceo is too tempting to pass up 
> 
> again, i don't know when im uploading the WHOLE AU but it's jaemin's birthday which means ... im posting another chapter in honor of my boy. 
> 
> also huge thank you to everyone who read the first part and commented/sent kudos , i truly appreciate .. like i wanna cry 
> 
> ANYWAYS, ENJOY !!!!

“But I’m okay!” Jaemin tries to remind Doyoung. He’s lost count how many times he’s uttered the phrase since yesterday. Doyoung wasn’t too keen with Jaemin’s near death experience, scolding him on the way back to their hotel last night and this morning. Doyoung hadn’t told Kun about the incident which Jaemin was thankful for. Maybe to keep the both of them out of hot water.

Thankfully, Kun wasn't in the car. His father had left earlier in the morning to prepare for the summit. Which left Doyoung and Jaemin to join him later in the afternoon.

Doyoung lets out an exasperated sigh. “Jaemin, that’s not the point.” he says while pinching the bridge of his nose. “You can’t just run off like that. You’re capable of taking care of yourself, I know, but it’s my job to protect you. Imagine if you got hurt?”

“But I didn't! Spider-Man saved me!” It wasn’t the best counter-argument, but Jaemin still tried to defend himself.

Jaemin was still reeling from the whole experience, if he was being honest. Aside from almost dying, he didn’t expect Spider-Man to be so personable. The way they offered to find his scarf, surprised Jaemin. The interaction was brief and Jaemin was entirely too nervous to speak, but it still confused Jaemin. He thought whoever was under the mask would be more…

selfish?

“You got lucky!” Doyoung snaps in a loud tone. It pulls Jaemin out of his thoughts and he looks at back at Doyoung with wide eyes. Anger was apparent in both Doyoung’s voice and face.

“You were reckless, Jaemin! Imagine if you didn't get saved? What then? You could have been injured, Jaemin,” Doyoung pauses, looking away from the younger, “or worse.” Jaemin can see Doyoung’s face twitch, but the elder composes himself. “You know better, Jaemin.” Jaemin turns away from Doyoung, trying to hide that fact tears threatening to form in his eyes.

“I'm sorry.” Jaemin says softly. His voice cracks a bit, giving away the fact that he’s on the verge of crying. Jaemin is grateful there's a partition separating them and the driver. One less person to see him cry. “I'm sorry, Doyoung. I really am.” Jaemin can feel his throat closing up. “I just didn't want to lose my scarf, it's stupid but I thought I checked for oncoming cars, but I didn’t want to lose that scarf. I'm sorry for making you angry. I'll be better.”

Jaemin tries to hold his tears back, but a soft sob escapes him, betraying him. Although, Doyoung has seen him at his worst before. There was no real reason to keep up the façade, but he still tries.

The car is quiet for the first time since they got in.

The scolding from Doyoung hurt more than anything. The scarf he lost had been a present from a few years ago. Ten had knitted the scarf himself, but Jaemin knew Ten wouldn’t mind making another.

Since childhood, people have held Jaemin to a higher standard. Jaemin tried to ignore the whispers, but he knew some people objected to Kun adopting him. He never had the courage to ask Kun about it, but it stuck with Jaemin. Any mistakes that Jaemin made were amplified. Any mistakes not only reflected on him but on Kun.

_“Min, mistakes are okay. What’s important is that you learn from them, don’t beat yourself up. I still love you, no matter what.”_ Kun would remind him.

Jaemin didn’t ask to be put on this pedestal, but he held his head high.

A part Jaemin understands Doyoung’s anger, he knows that he acted recklessly, but he didn’t need the lecture. Being almost killed by a truck was a good enough wake up call.

Neither of them speak as they continue to be driven to their destination. In an effort to calm himself, Jaemin tries to focus on the city. He’s only been in New York for two days, aside from the near death experience, its exceeded his expectations.

Jaemin is left in slight awe at how different New York is. He's used to the crowds of Seoul, but New York is different. It's louder than he expected. The constant sound of cars honking and different languages spoken is dizzying. The buildings are his favorite part, how some of them can look sleek and almost furtisc while others seem older than the city itself.

The sound of the partition rolling down brings Jaemin out of his trance. Quickly, Jaemin tries to erase evidence of his tears. The driver warns that they would be arriving soon. Jaemin can see Doyoung nod from the corner of his eye.

He tries to compose himself before they arrive. He couldn’t show Kun, or the cameras, a tear streaked face. A shadow is cast over their car and Jaemin looks out of the car window.

No building looked more out of the future than the Nakamoto Industries tower. The tower itself had Jaemin straining his neck to look up at it. It was easily one of the tallest and most notable buildings in the city. It was the first thing Jaemin saw from their hotel room. The building almost looked pixelated with a ribbon of different sized windows that seemed to wrap around the building.

The car comes to a halt and Jaemin can see the reporters turn eagerly towards them. For a moment, there’s a slight panic that builds inside Jaemin. Attending events like this wasn’t new for Jaemin. Though, this one seemed to weigh more on him.

Jaemin wonders if he could attend the event with his turtleneck pulled over his face.

“Jaemin,” Doyoung interrupts Jaemin’s overthinking, “look at me.”

Jaemin continues to stare out the window, but reluctantly turns to face Doyoung. The day would be long and it would be in Jaemin’s favor to not piss off Doyoung further. Despite the earlier outburst, Doyoung looks calmer. The elder releases his seatbelt to move closer to him. Confusion runs through Jaemin, as he’s not sure what his bodyguard is about to do.

Doyoung pulls out a makeup cushion from his jacket. Wordlessly, Doyoung pops the compact open. Jaemin can only sit, stunned, as Doyoung lightly pats the cushion on his face.

“I hate seeing you cry,” Doyoung whispers. “and I hate being the cause of it, but you need to hear sometimes, Jaemin. I know what that scarf meant to you.” There’s a pause as Doyoung takes a moment to scan Jaemin’s face. The younger remains silent, knowing that Doyoung isn’t done. “but you need to think before you act. Putting yourself in danger for anything, is not worth it. You scared me, honestly. If you got hurt, if I had to tell Kun that you got hurt…” Doyoung’s voice drops off for a moment.

Doyoung collects himself, “You’re important to a lot of people, Jaemin. You’re important to me. It’s in my job description to keep you safe, but I can't do that if you’re putting yourself in danger.” Doyoung urges in soft tone while he tucks the compact back into his pocket.

“I'm sorry.” it’s all Jaemin can think of to respond. Doyoung nods with a smile and swipes a finger over Jaemin’s newly applied makeup.

“I'm sorry too.” the apology surprises Jaemin, but he silently accepts it. “I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. There,” Doyoung says while pulling away from Jaemin. “It doesn’t even look like I made you cry.”

For the first time, Jaemin laughs. Doyoung lets out a small chuckle himself, then looks out the car window. “Now, I think we’ve kept them waiting long enough. Are you ready to head out?” Jaemin gives Doyoung a single nod. Doyoung doesn’t wait any longer and exits the car. Jaemin undoes his seat belt and waits for Doyoung to reach his car door.

While he’s alone, Jaemin takes in a few breaths and tries to calm himself further.

_You’ll be okay_, Jaemin thinks to himself, _it’ll be okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and i hope u enjoyed it !! again, comments and kudos are much appreciated. if you'd like to find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/firetyruck) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/firetyruck) for any questions about the au, feel free to hmu !

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! kudos and comments are much appreciated ! hopefully one day, i'll post the whole au, bc i do love it so far, but one day. 
> 
> come find me on twitter and yell at me, if you'd like.. @firetyruck


End file.
